mc_prussiafandomcom-20200214-history
Policies
This is a list of written RULES. Most of these rules, if not all, are from the POTCO Fannon wiki. http://potcfanon.wikia.com/wiki/POTC_Fanon_Wiki:Policy Regular wiki rules *All edits must be in good faith ( Blah blah blah, boring stuff, I know, but, it's needed ) *Do not vandalize. Vandalism will NOT be tolerated here, and offenders of this rule will be blocked without investigation. *Cyberbulling''' IS NOT''' tolerated here. Any cases that happen, will be investigated thoroughly, and if found guilty, will face a lengthy block, possibly for a infinite amount of time. * *Do not discuss hacking of any kind. This discomforts other users and should not be spoken of especially methods in which one can hack, in general. *Do not create sock puppets. This is not only against our rules, it is against Wikia ToU. *Do not impose religion or political beliefs. You may discuss and/or debate them civilly so long as others are comfortable with the debate. *Do not link inappropriate content. Anything that is not family friendly should not be linked to from the wiki. Linking anything of this sort will result in action taken against you. *Do not feed the trolls. The Administration will deal with these users that disturb the peace. Feeding trolls is an offense and action may be taken against you. The Administrators and/or Rollbacks will handle them as this is their job. *Do not upload pictures of yourself in real life. This is to protect the identity of the users. (exception: Profile pictures/Avatars CAN be yourself, as we have no control over such) *Do not attempt to provoke users into an argument or disturb the peace. *Do not make a category without permission from any admin. *People are to refrain from complaining over the most trivial things (i.e.: HE DIDN'T ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!). *All content added to the wiki must be original material. Plagiarism or copyrights material and images will not be tolerated and will be subject to immediate deletion. Swearing policy *The following 6 words are allowed to be said: Damn, Hell, Crap, Ass, Arse, and Bastard *The 6 words are not to be abused or used excessively. *The 6 words cannot be used as an insult towards other users. *Any swear word not listed is not allowed to be spoken. Doing so will result in action taken against you. Should a page or story contain one or more of the 7 words, the creator MUST post a disclaimer at the top of the page. ( We will have a template sometime this year. ) Drama policy The Drama Policy is a set of rules in which were made revolving around Drama. Depending on the Pro-Drama Offense, serious action may be taken against you should the peace be disturbed. You are not to disturb the peace with drama at all. *Do not create blogs of which insult another user's actions, user's work, or anything of the sort. *Do not create blogs or riot about how unfairly you were banned from chat and/or the wiki. We ask you contact an Administrator if you believe you have been given an unfair ban. Making drama about a possible unfair ban may extend your ban length because of disturbing the peace. *Do not create blogs about fairly banned users. They were banned for a reason, do not argue with it. If you do so believe they were unfairly banned, then contact an Administrator. *Do not bring drama directly from the game onto the wiki; likewise, do not bring conflicts from other wikis onto our wiki. If there is drama on another wiki, it is not of the community's concern, the Administration's concern or anyone else's concern. *Do not argue with users fir any reason. You may debate with them on something, but it must be civil. Should it not be civil action will be taken against you and any others involved in the argument. *Do not create a sock-puppet to be unbanned. Not only are you breaking the "No Socks" Rule and Wikia ToU but you are also disturbing the peace by doing so. *Do not make blogs or anything of the sort of how another user broke the rules that did not have action taken against them. If they have gone unpunished, simply contact an Administrator. This can easily be done quickly and peacefully. *Don't make accusations unless you have concrete evidence. If arguments escalate, the comments will be disabled and the fight will be moved. Chat policy All relevant wiki rules apply in chat. Ignorance of a rule doesn't make it justified. Not all offenses require strikes first, but Chat Mods are to give a warning and reason before a kick-ban. *No adult content *No cyber-bulling *No offensive topics *No insulting other users *Minor swearing is allowed (such as "ass", "hell", "bastard", and "damn") *No spamming *No excessive arguing and causing drama *No requesting personal information *No posting links to inappropriate content *No references to offensive or inappropriate topics *No abusing emotes *No pretending to be a mod *Failure to keep to these rules will result in a strike or kick-ban by the Chat Mods.